Año Nuevo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Cuando un año acaba y otro empieza, todos pensamos más en el pasado y nos preguntamos por el futuro. ¿Cómo se celebra en el Cuatro, el Siete, el Capitolio y el Doce? [Para "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El diente de león]
1. Distrito 4 - Los barquitos del adiós

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece. Este fic participa en la actividad "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El diente de león.

.

* * *

 **Año Nuevo**

* * *

 _._

 _ **Distrito 4**_

 _Los barquitos del adiós_

.

Su mano se aferra con fuerza a la mía. Sonrío cuando ella lo hace.

—Finnick —me llama, con el mismo cariño de siempre—. Finnick, es la hora.

Pero no quiero. No quiero…

Durante muchos años no he comprendido lo que significaba esto. Crear cestos, redes o anzuelos es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados, hacer que tengan forma de barquito y floten no es complicado para nosotros. Para los niños es un juego, incluso se compite a ver quién consigue el más rápido, el más bonito o el más original.

A mí se me daba bien. Un año eligieron mi barquito como el más original, porque lo decoré con conchas y caracolas formando una especie de dibujo. De un tridente, algo característico del distrito y… y de mi padre. En aquel momento no pensé que fuera algo tan triste, aún no había empezado a saber lo que es echar de menos a alguien que no conoces.

—Vamos, cariño —me insiste de nuevo mamá.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me obligo a moverme. La orilla está llena de otras familias que llevan sus barcos hasta el mar. El sol se asoma por encima de las pequeñas olas y arranca resplandores que llegan hasta nosotros. El amanecer siempre ha sido la hora favorita de todos aquí.

Porque volvían los pescadores, porque significaban un día más en el que una tormenta no los había tragado. Porque, cuando el sol llega, empieza algo nuevo.

Qué mejor que el primer amanecer del año para decir adiós.

El agua me acaricia los pies, está helada pero no me importa. Mamá se queda atrás, hace tiempo que sumergirse en agua despierta cosas malas en ella y hace que sus pesadillas parezcan más reales.

Antes de agacharme con el pequeño barco en mis manos, la miro. Temo que se aísle, que se tape los oídos con las manos y lleguen las imágenes horribles de su pasado. Pero está bien. Me vuelve a sonreír y me hace un gesto para que avance.

Y lo hago. Por primera vez, consciente de lo que esto significa.

Los pequeños barquitos flotan y se alejan más y más. El mar se los traga, los aleja de nosotros, como la muerte se llevó a nuestros seres queridos. Esto que hacemos cada año es un reencuentro, les decimos que los recordamos, pero también es una despedida. Porque debemos seguir adelante sin ellos.

—Adiós, papá —susurro, sintiendo que me escuecen los ojos.

Cuando vuelvo con mamá, ella también tiene lágrimas. Me acaricia la cabeza y me da un beso en la frente, pronto tendrá que ponerse de puntillas para llegar.

—Te pareces tanto a tu padre… —me dice. Después me aprieta la mano.

Finnick Odair, mi padre, ese desconocido al que he aprendido a echar de menos y a quien, según dicen, cada día me parezco más.

Miro el pequeño barquito que he construido para él, se está perdiendo ya entre las olas.

Te recordamos, papá. Te extrañamos. Te queremos. Adiós.

* * *

.

Voy a intentar publicar algunas celebraciones de otros lugares en Año Nuevo (si la fiebre lo permite). En este caso he pensado que en un distrito costero, lleno de pescadores que probablemente más de una vez no volvían del mar, es lógico que recuerden a los que han perdido. El protagonista, por si no se ha entendido bien, es el hijo de Finnick y Annie, siempre he pensado que lo llamarían igual que a su padre.


	2. Distrito 7 - Sin miedo

.

* * *

 **Año Nuevo**

* * *

.

 _ **Distrito 7**_

 _Sin miedo_

.

Miro el reloj de la pared. Solo quedan quince minutos para que el turno de hoy acabe. Mis manos parecen estar gritando que termine de una vez, sobre todo la muñeca derecha. Nunca ha vuelto a ser la que era antes de la guerra.

Mi familia está esperándome cuando salgo del taller. Mañana tendré que terminar de barnizar el armario, es un encargo especial para un adinerado hombre del Capitolio.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo, abuelo? —Mi nieto tiene los ojos brillantes, por alguna razón que no entiendo le encanta tallar, ver cómo otros hacen dibujos en la madera, y darle color.

—Bien, casi está acabado.

—¿Puedo venir a verlo mañana?

—Pero después de la escuela y de que hayas terminado tus tareas.

Él asiente con la cabeza, entusiasmado. Va hacia la plaza del pueblo dando saltitos.

La pequeña Johanna intenta seguir sus pasos, pero tropieza mucho. Apenas ha aprendido a caminar, demasiado pronto para su edad.

La cojo en brazos y ella ríe. Mi hijo y mi nuera, tranquilos porque yo esté con ella, se dedican a hablarse al oído y reírse, como si fueran aún unos adolescentes enamorados. Si mi mujer los viera… se quejaría porque yo no soy tan cariñoso. Pero después le regalaría una flor de papel y ella sonreiría igual que aquella vez cuando nos conocimos, hace más de cincuenta años.

Johanna se remueve entre mis brazos, quiere volver al suelo.

—No tengas prisa, mi vida —le digo—. Cuanto más tardes en crecer, mejor. Deja que tu abuelo te lleve.

No sé cuánto entiende de lo que digo, pero se queda quieta y me mira fijamente el resto del trayecto.

Cuando llegamos, la hoguera ya está empezando a crecer. Todos nos congregamos a su alrededor. Algunos tirando antorchas, otros quemando papeles donde han escrito quién sabe qué (sueños, pesadillas, deseos… nadie dice nunca lo que pone), y otros, como yo, simplemente observando las llamas.

Miro a Johanna. El fuego se refleja en sus ojos y no parece gustarle. Tiene el ceño fruncido y las manos convertidas en puñitos apretados. Creo que no le gusta ver arder las cosas, especialmente la madera.

—Ay, mi pequeña, verás muchas cosas quemarse a lo largo de tu vida, verás mucho que no te gustará. —Su gesto se suaviza al mirarme—. Pero, ¿sabes? A veces es necesario.

Por eso, cuando acaba cada año, el distrito se reúne en torno a grandes hogueras. Porque las llamas se tragan todo, dejando las cenizas, y podemos empezar de nuevo.

Un distrito que vive de la madera… debería temer el fuego. Pero somos más fuertes que eso. Y mi Johanna algún día aprenderá a no tener miedo.

* * *

.

Quería escribir más pero como no pueda hoy, no creo jajaja. De momento subo esto que pude escribir, siento que en el Distrito 7 son personas muy fuertes y quería dejar ver eso.


	3. Capitolio - Chispas de colores

.

* * *

 **Año Nuevo**

* * *

.

 _ **Capitolio**_

 _Chispas de colores_

.

—Tú puedes ser mi amor… —canto, o más bien tarareo, mientras termino de arreglarme.

Cuando me doy cuenta de la canción que es, me callo de golpe.

Pompeius es un… un… cretino. Ay, ni siquiera en mi mente soy capaz de decir palabras malsonantes. Mi madre estará orgullosa de lo bien enseñada que estoy.

En fin, Pom es un cretino. Por su culpa una de mis canciones favoritas ha quedado estropeada. Me la cantó el día que se me declaró, así que va a recordarme a él por siempre. Cuando terminó de cantarla me dijo: «¡Effie, sé mi amor!». Al principio me pareció lo más romántico del mundo, pero ahora que ya no estamos juntos…

¡¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?! Es un chico de buena familia, guapo, encantador. Pero resulta que es un cretino que solo se preocupa por sí mismo. ¡Yo necesito algo más!

Papá se disgustó un poco cuando supo que lo había dejado, porque los padres de Pompeius conocen a mucha gente y tienen mucho dinero. Pero tiene que empezar a darse cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado, ¡ahora muchos se casan por amor! Igual que en los distritos, dicen que allí la mayoría deciden pasar la vida juntos por quererse, no por conseguir más dinero o amigos influyentes.

Me parece tan bonito… yo también quiero eso. Encontrar a alguien que me aprecie, que se preocupe por mí.

Mamá entra en mi habitación, sin llamar, como siempre. Trae a la nueva avox para que me ayude a vestirme. El conjunto de hoy es precioso, casi parezco ya una mujer, está lleno de encajes, piedras brillantes y es escotado. Además el color azul me sienta genial. Termino de maquillarme con tonos similares y decoro mi pelo con un tocado de pequeños pájaros plateados.

—Estás preciosa —me dice mi padre cuando llego al comedor.

Río y finjo que me avergüenzo, pero me encanta que se haya dado cuenta de que me he esmerado hoy.

Comemos con toda la familia, tíos, primos, los abuelos y nosotros, como es tradición cada última noche del año. No falta el faisán a la lima, el foie bañado con salsa de finas hierbas, los entrantes de setas con caviar, los postres flambeados... Mi tía Cornelia va dos veces a tomar esa «poción vacía estómagos» para poder comer mucho de todo. Yo no quiero, se me arruinaría el maquillaje.

Terminamos cerca de las once. Nos ponemos nuestros abrigos y salimos a la calle. Aquí llega la hora de separarnos. Cuando encuentro a mis amigas, mis padres y mis tías me dan varios besos en las mejillas y me recuerdan que no vuelva tarde. Yo intento soltarme, ya oigo a la tonta de Gaia riéndose de mí. A mi familia le cuesta entender que ya soy casi mayor de edad.

En cuanto me reúno con las demás, empiezan los cotilleos. Se han encontrado a otro grupo de chicas de nuestra clase y al parecer todas iban fatal vestidas. Probablemente no sea así, pero a mis amigas les encanta criticar.

—Oye, Effie, sentí mucho enterarme de lo tuyo con Pom —me dice Gaia, y sé que miente. Menuda falta de educación. ¿Y cómo que Pom? Yo era la única que lo llamaba así. Pero bueno, ya no es mío ni yo soy suya.

—No nos aportábamos lo que el otro necesita —respondo, entrelazando el brazo con otra de mis amigas—. Pero le deseo lo mejor, por supuesto.

Por la cara que pone la muy falsa, sé que cree que ella será ese «mejor». Siempre estuvo detrás de Pompeius, o más bien empezó a gustarle cuando él se fijó en mí en vez de en ella. Pues que le aproveche, un chico tan egoísta puede que vaya bien con una tan desagradable. En serio, no sé por qué no la echamos del grupo de amigas.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza frente al Palacio Presidencial, todo está ya abarrotado. Solo queda media hora para que lleguen las doce. Por suerte, tenemos un sitio cerca del centro, porque el novio de una amiga lleva esperando más de una hora con otros chicos y nos hacen hueco.

Siento incómodamente cerca los cuerpos de amigas, conocidos y desconocidos, en el momento en que el gran reloj proyectado en un edificio marca la medianoche. Se escuchan por megafonía unas rítmicas y musicales campanadas. Todos gritamos la cuenta atrás y, justo al entrar en el nuevo año, el cielo parece estallar en colores.

Pero no es el cielo, son los fuegos artificiales. Un espectáculo de luces, chispas y formas brilla ante nuestros ojos, la gente chilla de emoción y yo miro embelesada esa noche que se transforma en un día colorido. Me pregunto si en el resto de Panem podrán ver esto, si escucharán ese sonido tan parecido a los cañonazos de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Después, cuando terminan de lanzar fuegos artificiales, la plaza se ilumina con grandes focos, ponen una música muy alta y la gente se dedica a felicitarse el año nuevo, a bailar y a beber de lo que sirven en los bares de por aquí.

Después de abrazarme a mis amigas, vemos que se ha formado un corrillo de personas alrededor de alguien. ¡Es una antigua escolta del Distrito 1! ¡Trajo de vuelta a nada menos que cuatro Vencedores! Está firmando autógrafos, haciéndose fotos y disfrutando de su fama.

Algún día, yo quiero ser como ella. Vendré a esta misma plaza en medio de las chispas de colores y dejaré que la gente me admire. Debe ser una vida maravillosa.

* * *

.

La pobre Effie que miraba el mundo con un velo rosa, y es que ser escolta nos es tan bonito como lo pintan desde fuera. Creo que las costumbres capitolinas pueden ser más similares a las de hoy día, eso he intentado reflejar.


	4. Distrito 12 - Nada especial

.

* * *

 **Año Nuevo**

* * *

.

 _ **Distrito 12**_

 _Nada especial_

.

Elijo las cuatro naranjas más redondas y perfectas que hay. El vendedor me sonríe y me regala un saquito con café, también. Hoy es un mal día para hacer negocios, porque todos estamos impregnados del espíritu del año que se acaba y somos más generosos. Reconozco que casi he regalado esa ardilla al panadero, pero estaba el pequeño de los Mellark allí y quiero que ese niño coma algo delicioso esta noche.

No tiene nada que ver que siempre mire a Katniss de forma tan bonita… Bueno, en realidad, si me cae bien el niño es por esa razón. Me da tranquilidad dejarla en un sitio donde sé que alguien la mirará así.

Me echo al hombro el petate, que pesa bastante. Reparto algunas de las hierbas y bayas que he encontrado entre gente de la Veta. Es importante que nos ayudemos unos a otros, hoy por ti y mañana por mí.

Cuando llego a nuestra pequeña y desastrosa casa, me parece un verdadero paraíso. Tengo tres sonrisas preciosas esperándome en la entrada.

Beso a mi mujer. Sus ojos son tan brillantes como el día que nos besamos por primera vez.

Abrazo a mis niñas. Katniss parlotea acerca de que en el patio de la escuela ha hecho una de las trampas que le enseñé y capturado una paloma, pero su amiga Madge se ha puesto triste y ha decidido soltarla.

—Solo porque hoy es un día especial —me dice, y veo los huecos por los dientes de leche que se le han caído.

—No hace falta que caces palomas. —La cojo en brazos y la subo por encima de mi cabeza, ella ríe—. Soy yo quien trae la comida a casa, ¿quieres quitarme el trabajo?

Prim se tambalea al ponerse en pie e intentar acercarse a nosotros. Casi se cae, pero la agarro justo a tiempo. Después Katniss le da la mano y le canta una canción mientras pasean por la habitación. Quiere que su hermana aprenda rápido a caminar.

Me acerco a mi preciosa mujer. Tiene el pelo un poco revuelto, y puede que verla desplumar un pavo no sea lo más atractivo del mundo, pero para mí es perfecta. Más que perfecta. Es tan de ensueño como cuando la conocí.

Le doy besos por el cuello, ella se ríe e intenta que la suelte. Pasamos así lo que queda de tarde, hasta que el pavo está cocinado y nos sabe a gloria. Llevábamos sin comer carne toda la semana, ha sido una suerte que hoy lo haya encontrado. Les doy una sorpresa con las naranjas para el postre, mis hijas nunca las habían probado y es muy gracioso ver cómo lo hacen.

Charlamos, reímos, jugamos y cantamos. Los cuatro en nuestra pequeña y cochambrosa casa. He escuchado a unos Agentes de la Paz quejarse porque se perderán un espectáculo de luces del Capitolio, también se habla de celebraciones en otros distritos, hay quien se lamenta porque aquí no hagamos nada especial, más allá de ir pronto a casa y cenar con la familia. Bah, yo no cambiaría estos instantes con las tres chicas de mi vida por nada del mundo.

Un año acaba. Uno nuevo llega. Y lo único que pido es poder hacerlas felices. Yo lo seré mientras esté con ellas.

* * *

.

Creo que con esto cierro la colección, aunque nunca se sabe. Me ha gustado pensar en el contraste de lo que se vive en unos y otros lugares, especialmente al comparar el Capitolio con el Distrito 12.


End file.
